


small voice

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic:<br/>Hulk is as scared of Bruce as Bruce is of Hulk</p>
            </blockquote>





	small voice

He feels it, among the hope and fear it won't pan out and the relief and the desperate need for it to be true: when he discovers the formula that could some day lead to a cure, he feels it.

The Other Guy.

But not like before. Not the strand of wildness, the rage clamoring against its chains, the murderous joy tapping at his brain whenever he got agitated.

This is something else.

This is fear.

The Other Guy is afraid of him. Afraid, ironically, that the being he shares a body with will take everything from him.

It's a visceral fear. Not primal exactly. A confused fear, a panic almost, like that of a child: trembling, soft, too terrified to move.

(Bruce remembers what it's like to be a child cringing in fear. He remembers vowing never to make anyone feel like that.)

Bruce looks down at his discovery, pauses for just a moment, then keeps working.


End file.
